beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Ianuzzi
Todd Ianuzzi is a twenty-something hoodlum who is rude, arrogant, and violent. He is said in "Steamroller" to have dropped-out of Highland High School two years before. Beavis and Butt-head look up to him and aspire to be included in what they think of as his "gang". Todd, however, despises the two and will frequently assault them with little or no provocation. If he ever does confront the two in the means of conversation, he often calls them "little girls" or other feminine derogatory remarks, and goes as far as verbal abuse. He will also take advantage of them when he needs something, such as money, or a place to hide from other gangs or the police. Todd wears mirrored sunglasses, and has a tattoo on his left(sometimes right) bicep of a flaming skull wearing an eye-patch clutching a knife between its teeth with a message around it reading "Life Sucks." He drives a primer patched green Plymouth Duster (which is possibly stolen), often onto lawns, through garbage cans and over Beavis and Butt-head's bikes. In the minor instances that he does show a faint bit of respect for the duo, it usually blows over the next day, and has little, if any patience for their antics, threatening if they even screw up once. He wears a light blue mechanic's shirt with the sleeves torn off and his name on it, along with dark blue jeans and black shoes. His blonde hair is cut in a mullet style. The reason why Todd keeps getting away with his crimes because he takes advantage of Beavis and Butt-head and because of Beavis and Butt-head's stupidty they failed to see through him and even failed to turn him in to the police. Few instances of retribution come though in the video game adaptations; in the Super Nintendo game, Beavis and Butt-head win a victory of chicken against Todd and Earl and manage to have sent him to the hospital in one instance, while in Virtual Stupidity, he is severely wounded via blunt force trauma upon being smacked around and then crushed by a cow carcass by Butthead's attempt to "save him" via slaughterhouse processing machine. In the end, the duo even got him arrested, having poorly painted over his newly won car with graffiti and had the blame for the possible discovery of his enemy gang's grisly deaths in the farm slaughterhouse. Even though Todd's last name was never mentioned in the series, it was revealed to be Ianuzzi in "This Book Sucks." He was created after series writers Sam Johnson and Chris Marcil suggested the idea of a character that Beavis and Butt-head idolize, even though he beats them up. Mike Judge would subsequently base Todd on a teenaged bully that lived near him and terrified him as a kid. Todd made his official return to the series in "Snitchers," where he was voiced by Toby Huss. Others He is one of the few characters that never appeared in the movie, Beavis and Butt-head Do America. Todd also appear in Beavis and Butthead Virtual Stupidity. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Redeem Villains